


The Most

by Kalloway



Category: Uta-kata
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: That last night...





	The Most

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's mini-challenge, 'boldly'. September 16, 2015.

If they only had the one night, there was no room for hesitation or doubt, no time for regret or worry. They had only this - Kai's fingers in Sei's hair, his lips on Sei's neck, his body pressed close in the greatest of need.

Somehow they got to Sei's bed - in hindsight Sei was sure they should have fallen over something and maybe they did but he just hadn't brought himself to care or commit it to memory. Not in the way he was memorizing Kai's bold touches, little noises, and sheer hunger.

Sei vowed not to forget a second of it, even when they got to parts that turned out gleefully awkward and ended in laughter - Sei certainly hadn't prepared to have anybody over and in his bed, after all.

One night... and they more than made the most of it.


End file.
